Individuals having common bonds, both men and women, congregate together to watch events such as sports, theater, or otherwise. In one particular aspect, it is common for individuals to watch television programming including movies, sports, politics, or otherwise. This may occur in a public setting, such as bars, or in a private setting, such as one's home. During these programming events, individuals engage in discussions, exchange of ideas or beliefs, cheering or even badgering one another.
With the expansion in relationships between individuals, it is not always possible for individuals to participate in viewing events or programming together. This is particularly the case after individuals separate over time, such as after military service, college, or otherwise. However, recently it has become more common for individuals to maintain long distance relationships with one another. To this extent, various internet service providers have offered networking and communication systems between individuals. They provide the ability to send public and private messages to others in their networking group. They also provide the ability to share profiles and preferences with one another so as to exchange information. Examples of such networking systems include Facebook®, LinkedIn®, Twitter®, or otherwise.
However, while these and other networking means have provided some means for individuals to maintain contact, they do not effectively replace the ability for individuals to interact with one another, particularly when it comes to events and more particularly with television programming.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods to allow individuals to continue to enjoy events and programming together, without having to be at the same location. This allows for expanded networking in different aspects than before.